Many terminal devices that are adapted to be inserted into receptacles in printed circuit boards include compliant prongs or pins that are crimped as the terminal is forced into the receptacle. While the force exerted by the terminal on the receptacle is desirable to secure it to the printed circuit board and secure a good electrical connection, it makes it very difficult to later remove it from the circuit board. To attempt to remove the terminal normally requires grasping it with a pair of pliers and twisting and turning to pluck or wrench it from the circuit board. This is undesirable since not only the terminal but the circuit board itself may be damaged.